1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skis utilized in winter sports, and adapted to slide on snow and ice.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Skis known in the art generally include a lower sliding surface connected to two lateral surfaces along two lower edges provided with metallic corners, the lateral surfaces being connected to an upper surface. They generally have a relatively small width with respect to their length, thus defining a longitudinal direction. The front end of the ski is typically curved upwardly to form a spatula.
Known skis generally have a composite structure in which different materials are selected and combined in a manner such that each of them functions in an optimal manner, taking into account the distribution of mechanical stresses. Thus, typical ski structures generally include elements for peripheral protection, forming the upper surface and the lateral surfaces of the ski, and internal resistance elements or resistance blades, made of a material having a high resistance and a high rigidity so as to resist the flexional stresses and the torsional stresses which are generated during skiing. The structure further includes filling elements, and a sliding sole forming the lower surface of the ski and ensuring good sliding on snow.
The composite character of such a ski structure leads to the formation of the ski by assembling a large number of elements which have first been coated or permeated with a glue or resin, generally an epoxy resin, in a mold having the general shape of a ski.
The present invention relates to the process of assembling a ski.
According to techniques now utilized in the manufacture of skis, the elements are assembled by gluing, i.e., by interposing a layer of glue, for example an epoxy resin, for example, between the elements. The glue is selected as a function of the materials to be glued, for its ability to wet the substrata face-to-face and to adhere to the substrata. After hardening, the glue forms a junction layer, uniting the substrata. A glue made of a thermohardening material, or a solvent glue can be utilized.
These known techniques for assembling a ski by gluing lead to substantial difficulties in practice. In particular, during the hardening of the glue, the thermohardening glues or the solvent glues produce dangerous and toxic gases to which the personnel charged with manufacturing the skis are exposed; the hardening of the glue is not instantaneous, and requires waiting a relatively long time, on the order of at least several minutes, which considerably slows down the sequences of manufacture; and the surfaces to be glued have relatively substantial dimensions, which renders the automation of the assembly very delicate and very difficult.
Another disadvantage of the known techniques resides in the fact that the gluing, once achieved, is not reversible. The thermohardening glues or the solvent glues, after gluing, cannot be softened without deterioration. After softening and possible ungluing, the glue loses its ability to adhere, so that the gluing operation, once performed, must be considered final.
Furthermore, taking into account the fact that the surfaces to be glued have relatively large dimensions, it is necessary to utilize considerable quantities of glue, which substantially increases the cost of manufacture.